


It must mean you love someone very much

by katiadoris



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff, Kid Loki and Kid Thor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-20
Updated: 2015-01-20
Packaged: 2018-03-08 09:13:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3203837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katiadoris/pseuds/katiadoris
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thor’s hand always feels warm and steady. His grip on Loki’s hand is strong enough to make Loki feel like he never wants to let go but not painfully tight.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It must mean you love someone very much

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic ever and I would truly appreciate feedback. English is not my first language so please do point out any grammar mistakes I might have made.

As long as Loki can remember Thor has held his hand while they walk. It has always made him feel safe. Thor equals safety.

 

Thor’s hand always feels warm and steady. His grip on Loki’s hand is strong enough to make Loki feel like he never wants to let go but not painfully tight.

 

They walk together everywhere they can. Sometimes Thor has to go spend time with their father by himself but even then Loki walks with him to the throne room and only then will he let go. Sometimes it even seems that Thor feels better with Loki's hand on his own. Loki is secretly proud of this piece of knowledge. It makes him feel special.

 

When they’re not walking they are usually hugging. Sometimes during their walks around the palace they make a stop on a balcony and explore the palace grounds from above. Loki usually stands in front of Thor and his brother wraps his arms slowly around Loki’s torso from behind. He rests his chin on Loki’s head. In his brother’s arms Loki knows for certain there is no one in the world he loves as much as Thor. He of course loves their mother, she is the most lovely woman he has ever met and she spoils him with hugs and kisses when Loki sits in her lap. He loves their father, too, even if he is a bit scary at times and Loki doesn’t want to think how frightening his glare would be with his both eyes.

 

But neither one of them compare to the steadiness of his brother. Thor makes him always feel alright. Loki remembers a day he had been feverish and was told to stay the whole day in bed. He hadn’t stopped crying and the servants had called the Queen to make him calm down. It hadn’t worked but the moment Thor had appeared by his bedside and took his hand Loki had felt better and managed to stop the tears. Thor had stayed by his side whispering sweet things to his ear. He had talked about the adventures they would have once Loki recovered from his fever. Loki had drifted off to sleep and had woken up the next morning with Thor in his bed behind him, arms tight around his brother. Loki had laced his fingers with Thor’s and kept still until his brother had awoken too.

 

So, no one compares to Thor.

 

Today they walk together to the garden. Loki loves the bright colored flowers. They remind him of Thor and there is nothing as bright and beautiful in the Nine Realms as his brother. The flowers stand no chance to him but they are still pretty. Loki picks up a blue, fragile looking flower. He doesn't know its name and he knows he isn't supposed to pick flowers from the palace garden. But the color is the exact same blue of Thor's irises so without regret he takes the flower and turns to Thor. His brother is currently looking towards the palace so Loki gives a gentle squeeze with the hand that is still in Thor’s in order to get his attention.

 

"What is it, Loki?" his brother asks while turning his head. Loki says nothing but holds the flower and smiles. Thor notices the blue flower and a soft smile appears on his face. "Is it for me, brother?" he asks and Loki nods, suddenly feeling too shy to say anything. Thor takes the flower and places it behind his ear.

 

“You think I’m pretty now, brother?” Thor asks grinning and gives a playful glance at Loki.

 

“You’re not pretty”, Loki says and he sees the way Thor’s features start to make a hurt face. “Pretty is in no way enough to describe you”, he continues whispering. “You are beautiful, brother.”

 

Now Thor is beaming and it almost hurts to look at him because at the moment he is the sun. More importantly he is Loki’s sun.

 

“Thank you, brother”, Thor whispers back and leans slightly downwards, for he is a few inches taller, to give a kiss on Loki’s forehead. His lips feel warm against Loki’s skin. Thor’s grip on his hand tightens. Loki feels Thor starting to back away but he doesn’t want this to end yet.

 

“Again”, Loki breathes and looks up to meet his brother’s eyes. He sees the blueness of them, like the sky and like the flower that is dangling behind his brother’s ear. Thor smiles and at this moment Loki is happy, bashing in his brother’s attention and almost blinding himself from the light on Thor’s face.

 

Thor brings his hand up to caress Loki’s cheek and then lets it slide to the nape of his neck. Loki closes his eyes and just revels in the pleasure of Thor’s touch. Thor leans towards Loki but this time his lips don’t meet Loki’s forehead. Thor’s lips are against Loki’s own and while it is a surprise it is definitely not a bad one. Thor’s lips feel now even warmer and slightly wet. Loki’s heartbeat starts suddenly racing and he feels a pleasent tingling on his lips.

 

They part from each other and neither can quite stifle a giggle that is waiting to burst out.

 

“I saw father give a kiss like that on mother’s lips”, Thor confesses. “It must mean you love someone very much if you give a kiss on the lips.”

 

“As I love you”, Loki declares boldly. Thor beams.

 

“And I you, brother.”

  


Their hands are still connected when they walk back inside the palace. The blue flower is still behind Thor’s ear and Loki is still feeling safe.

 

Now that they know kissing on the lips is nice and it means love they do it everyday. Usually it is Loki initiating it. Whenever they reach a private place he gives a squeeze to his brother’s hand. Thor turns to look at him and even though he knows what Loki wants he stays quiet. Thor always places his free hand to the nape of Loki’s neck and caresses his cheek with his thumb.

 

When Loki is near his brother he knows that Thor equals safety and Thor equals love.  

 

“Kiss me, brother”, Loki whispers and no matter how many times they do this the look on Thor’s face takes Loki by surprise every time. His eyes lighten up as if it is the first time and Loki the most precious thing in the Nine Realms.

 

Thor comes closer and gives a kiss on Loki’s forehead before capturing his lips in a kiss that always makes Loki feel light headed. When they part Thor stays close and doesn’t let go.

 

“Please never stop kissing me”, Loki pleads in a voice barely audible.

 

“I promise”, Thor breathes and presses his lips against Loki’s once more.

  



End file.
